Mary, My Friend
by linkinparkfan9799
Summary: An Ib creepypasta I wrote in celebration of October 31st. Happy Halloween everybody!


**Mary, My Friend**

I had a friend once. Her name was Mary. She wasn't all that nice; more of a control-freak. Still, I felt some pity for her since she didn't have a lot of friends. Mary used to love horror games. Silent Hill? She played all the games twice. Slender? She mastered all the versions. But, as much as a horror-nut as she was, she still didn't know all of the games.

I, however, am a fan of PC horror games. Mary didn't find this out for a while. Really, I never mentioned it because I didn't want to become her to-go person for new games. One time, I was playing Ib. It's my favorite game. I was being as nice to Mary as possible. Ib seems to be a nice person, so every time I play I try to be nice. Then a new version comes out and I have to do it all over again. Every time I would re-download it though, the smile on Mary's icon seemed to just grow and grow; like she was happy I came back to be nice to her.

Mary gave me a surprise visit that one time. She saw me playing after entering my room (much to my dislike). "Oh, what's that?" she asked. Her gold eyes grew at the sight of a game.

"…It's this game called 'Ib'," I sighed. "Look, why are-?"

Before I could ask about her visit, she already had bumped me out of my chair and took over my computer. She gasped with glee after a few seconds on it. "Oh! It's a horror game!" Mary turned to me. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" I shrugged. "Oh, doesn't matter. Let's play!"

I felt upset. I had recently downloaded version 1.07, and I didn't want her to ruin my progress. Yet, I really couldn't say anything. As she played, she made the meanest choices possible. Her excuse was that Mary was evil and evil people didn't deserve kindness. It made me mad; she didn't know about Mary. Once she saved over my place, I had to go out to save myself from screaming.

Later, Mary's mom came to pick her up. I went back into my room and saw she was still playing it. Although, it looked like she was playing the same room she was when I left; two hours ago. "You're playing it again?" I groaned.

"Yep!" she cheered. "It's so fun! Although you made some pretty weak choices, I can see that much." Mary pushed the chair away from the desk and pointed at the screen to Garry talking to a bunny ornament. He went crazy. "This chick didn't do that last time…"

"…That's a boy…"

Mary raised a brow at me. "Really? Doesn't act like it…Oh well. What do you want?" I told her that her mom was here. She didn't want to go. So, I told on her and her mom forcibly dragged her out of my room.

I spent the rest of the night deleting the game and re-downloading it. It felt like I had to erase the memory of the bad things Mary was doing in the game. Then I had to re-play it. Mary's smile, however, was kind of creepy. It was like she was upset and happy all at once. That didn't stop me from being nice all over again. I passed out somewhere along the line.

When I woke up, my computer was pitch black. My room was dark as well. The only light was from my lamp that I had left on so I could see the game clearly. The clock said _2:00_ a.m. Yawning, I readjusted the lamp and stared at the screen. I froze once I saw a figure standing behind me. Yet, I turned to find nothing. Back to the screen, the figure was still there. It was smiling at the screen, and it waved. I stood, and it stiffened. I sat back down, and it relaxed. I sat there until it disappeared at six o'clock, when the sun started to come up.

Mary visited again, and hogged my computer. She was pissed at me for erasing everything, and therefore hogged my computer again. I was forced to bring the snacks, play the songs off my IPod, and sit on the floor next to the chair. Eventually she said I had to leave because I was "ruining her mojo". I retreated to the bathroom.

The lights didn't turn on. In the mirror was the same figure from my screen that morning. This time, she seemed sad. "Sorry…" I mumbled. Then she smiled. My guess was that my sub-conscious made a Mary in my mind to make up for the anger that I had over the real-life Mary ruining my game.

This cycle repeated for two weeks. Every time I was kicked out, I would go to the bathroom and just stand there with the Mary in my mind. Mary kept playing my game, making bad choices and doing all she could to unlock everything it had to offer. Yet, she barely uncovered half of it when the two weeks came by; she was just too horrible at it.

Then the day came when I saw my Mary at the end of my bed in the morning. She was slightly illuminated, so I could see the blond hair and green dress. Her mouth was stretched into a frown, and her eyebrows were knit together. The fists were just as painfully obvious. "Everything alright?" I asked. She didn't reply, per usual. I got up and tried to leave the room.

"…I'm tired of her…" I gasped and turned around to see that Mary had disappeared. I was just mad and upset, I thought. She's not real, I thought.

Mary came over, again. She took over my computer, again. I had to serve her, again. I had to go to the bathroom, again. This time, Mary wasn't there. Maybe I'm used to it; that's what I thought. Mary was gone, because I had gotten used to the all-mighty-queen's reign.

Night came by, and Mary's mom had yet to come. Mom and Dad were out for the day, running errands. I thought that Mary needed to call her mom and go home already. So I went back to my room. Mary wasn't there. "Mary?" The computer was on, but Mary was not in front of it. I checked my parent's room. Not there. The bathroom and kitchen were empty. Other rooms were also vacant. Going back to my room, I inspected the seat. It was empty. Feeling it, and the air around it, there was nothing.

The computer screen, however, was surprising. It was focused on Mary, standing there with a pallet knife in the middle of some blank, grey hall. I sat in the chair and pressed the keys. Nothing was happening. "…Hello?"

The dialogue box popped up with Mary's icon. Her eyes were closed happily and her smile was overly joyful. "Hey! It's been a while!" My eyes grew wide and I tried pressing keys again. "Oh…I see." Mary looked sad this time. A small arrow appeared on the lower side of the screen, pointing up. I pressed that key, and a new character appeared. She had my clothes and everything. "Let's use this mannequin to make up for your absence, 'kay?"

I made the mannequin-me run like heck down the hall. Mary was right behind me, the pallet knife in hand. The hall went on and on, like it had no end. It reminded me of the new part in the game where you had to follow the bird exactly otherwise the hall would never end. I stopped at this thought. Mary did nothing as well. After a bit of head-scratching and groaning, Mary finally spoke. "Follow me. I'll show you where to go!" She went straight left and through the wall.

Through the wall was a small red room. Against the far wall was a figure, limp and with a black rose with one petal. Mary picked it up and walked over to me. "Wanna pluck it?" I told her no. "Oh, right. You're the nice one! Well then." She put the rose in a vase and the petals came back.

Slowly, the figure rose. The icon looked just like the Mary I knew. "HEY! GET ME OUT!" She ran to the mannequin-me. "GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT!" Mary shook the mannequin so hard, the head came off. "I'M SCARED!"

I stared at the screen. A little box came up with a few options. 'Leave her'. 'Save her'. 'Stay with them'. 'Take everyone out'. 'Take Mary out.' The last one obviously meant the Mary from the game. It didn't take me long to pick. The game Mary said, "Leave the room." I left both the virtual room and the real room. When I came back ten minutes later after splashing my face and gulping down my guilt, I saw Mary, the Mary with blonde hair and blue eyes and not black hair and gold eyes, sitting in my chair. The screen had only white text at the lower-right corner now.

'End: Mary, My Friend'

"I have to call Mom now," Mary said. She stood and hugged me. "Let's play tomorrow!" She ended up calling Mary's mom's number. My parents came back, and greeted Mary like they knew her for years. Mary the control freak was gone.

I had a friend once. Her name was Mary. She wasn't all that nice; more of a control-freak. Still, I felt some pity for her since she didn't have a lot of friends. Mary used to love horror games. Silent Hill? She played all the games twice. Slender? She mastered all the versions. But, as much as a horror-nut as she was, she still didn't know all of the games. She didn't know that some of the games didn't like mean people. She didn't know that one day, her actions would lead to these fingers on my hands selecting 'Take Mary out' and leaving her in the gallery forever.

**-Author's Note-**

**Happy Halloween! I hope you enjoyed my Ib creepypasta!**


End file.
